The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: Summary: Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye... Rated K for safety.ItaxSaku main.
1. Weak

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary: **Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**With Ino**

"Oh shit! I'm late! Oh crap, crap, crap, crap!" Ino yelled as she shot through Konoha on her way to her training ground. She had been window-shopping on the way and lost track of time. Now she was late.

"Wait, why am I worrying? Shikamaru is probably still in bed. Oh well, I still want to get there."

So, once again, Ino sped off through Konoha. As she neared her training ground, she heard voices and decided to listen in, so Ino hid in a nearby bush. As she peered through it, she was surprised to see Shikamaru talking to Choji about...her?

"Hey Choji."

"Ya?"

"Have you noticed how weak Ino is? I mean, she keeps yelling at us to train, yet she is the weakest of us. Not to mention she dresses like a slut! I mean, come on! She thinks she is so cool, but really, she's just in the way. I think we should talk to Tsunade about getting her someone to help her train since she is so hopeless on her own."

"You know Shikamaru, your right. She is really weak."

Weak? Is that what they thought of her? That she was weak? She had barely shown them half of her techniques, and they call her weak? Fine. If they didn't want her around, then she would leave.

**With TenTen**

_Yay! I'm early! Well, actually, I'm later than I usually am, so Lee will probably be there already.'_ TenTen thought on her way to train with her team. She was only late because she was polishing her weapons.

When TenTen arrived at her training ground, she saw Lee and Neji talking about something, so she decided to listen in.

"Hey Lee, have you noticed how much sloppier TenTen's accuracy is during training? She barely ever hits her mark."

"Neji, you are right! TenTen's youthfulness is leaving her!"

"In other words, she's getting weaker."

"Well, yeah."

"Not only that, but with her buns, she looks like a demented panda."

_'What! They think I'm weak? Why? WHY! I thought we were friends! Fine! I guess I'll just leave then.' _TenTen was practically sobbing as she ran from her hiding spot. She had to find her real friends.

**With Hinata**

_'I hope Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are there now.'_ Hinata thought. She had arrived half an hour early and since no one was there, she decided to take a walk. Hinata could see her training ground around the corner and heard sparring, so she figured they were there. As she rounded the corner, she sould see Kiba and Shino taking a break. She was about to walk over to them when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"She is SO weak!"

_'Kiba-kun...'_

"I know."

_'Shino-kun...'_

"It's like, no matter how much she trains, she isn't getting any stronger. Not to mention that annoying stuttering. I swear, if I hear her stutter one more time, I'll probably kill her!"

"I will help."

_'...Why?WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!!?? IT'S NOT FAIR!!!' _ Hinata ran away from her so called friends, away from them calling her weak, away from everything.

**With Sakura**

_'I wonder if Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are there. They probably are since I'm a bit later than usual.' _ Sakura thought as she walked to Team 7's meeting place. When she got there, she saw the boys (minus Kakashi) talking about something so she decided to listen in from a tree that was far enough away that they wouldn't notice her, but close enough that she could hear them.

"Hey Naruto."

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Have you noticed that no matter how much Sakura trains, she only seems to be getting weaker?"

"Actually, I have noticed."

"Not to mention that humongous(sp?) forehead and discusting pink hair. Who has pink hair anyways?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should talk to Tsunade about having her permanently(sp?) removed from our team. We could do so much better without her."

What? How could they think that?

_'I thought I was their friend. I mean, I was hoping we were getting closer since Sasuke came back. I guess not. I need to talk to the girls.'_ And with that, Sakura jumped out of the tree she was in with tears in her eyes to find her friends.

**Me: So how did you like it? That's my first chap and I will be continuing even if you don't want me to! HA! anyways, plz review!**


	2. Packing and saying Goodbye

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

"HOW DARE THEY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE GUYS!!" TenTen shouted.

The girls had just met up with tears streaming down their faces. Then each, in turn, told the others her story, which resulted in each wanting to rip the other guys heads off for some reason or another.

"I KNOW!! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!" Ino was one of the most furious.

"Or...better yet, we could make them regret ever saying those things." Sakura whispered manically. The other girls turned and looked at her with curious expressions as to what she was thinking.

"Well, we could ask Tsunade if we could leave for afew years, train, come back and prove the guys wrong!" Sakura explained her simple plan to the other girls. After she was one, they all smiled evilly.

"Y-yes, that would be perfect!" Hinata was extremely mad at Kiba and Shino call her stuttering annoying, so she tried even harder not to stutter.

With that, the girls set off to the Hokage's tower, hoping against hope that Tsunade would be in a good enough mood to let them leave.

**Hokage's Tower**

Sakura, TenTen, Ino and Hinata were walking down the hallway that led to Tsunade's office. Sakura was about to knock when she heard voices discussing her, so, she decided to listen.

"Honestly Shizune, Sakura doesn't seem to be getting anywhere. If anything, she's going backwards! I'm starting to think she wasn't the best choice to be my apprentice. I should have picked Ino or TenTen, even though, they aren't much stronger."

What! Going backwards? That was the last straw. Even if they didn't have Tsunades permisson, they were leaving.

"Um...guys, we're no longer asking Tsunade if we can leave. But don't worry, we're still leaving. But this time, we won't come back because we will be classified as missing-nin."

TenTen, Ino and Hinata looked confused, but nodded their heads anyways. The girls headed out of the building to make a plan of what they were going to do after they left Konoha.

"Ok guys, I think that we should pack our bags for atleast 2 weeks. After that, I guess we'll try to find another village and get them to accept us." Sakura explained. She really was to shocked to think, so she just came up with this stuff about 5 seconds ago.

"Do you think we can pack our bags with 2 weeks worth of stuff tonight so we can head out later on today?" Ino really wanted to leave, so it sounded good to her.

"Well, it's about 8:00 pm roght now, so if we go home and pack now, we could probably be ready to leave by atleast 10:00. Hinata, when you go back to your house, if Neji asks where you are going, say that you are going on a 2 week mission with us. After 2 weeks, it'll already be too late to track us down." Sakura told Hinata this because she didn't want Neji to get suspicious.

"Ok." Hinata didn't stutter because she knew she had to be brave from here on out.

After their planning and promises to be on time(AN: they planned to meet at the gates at 10:30 and leave after everyong was there.), the girls split up and headed home to start packing.

**Sakura's House**

Sakura arrived home at 8:10, unlocked her door, went inside and immediatly started making a list of al the things she would need.

1. Water Bottle

2. Clothes/PJ's (toothbrush,hairbrush)

3. Food

4. Weapons

5. Cellphone

6. Tent/sleeping bag

7. Flashlight

8. Radios (to communicate with in case they get seperated)

Etc,etc.

With the list done, Sakura set to work gathering everything, which wasn't to hard. After she had gathered her stuff she put it all in a medium sized beige backpack. Sakura then checked her watch to see what time is was: 9:05. They were meeting at 10:30, so Sakura decided to dye her hair a different color and get colored contacts so she blended in. She had a hair-dying kit at home, and a pair of blue contacts around somewhere. By the time she located both it was 9:15. So, Sakura stepped into the bathroom to later comeout a completely different looking person.

**TenTen's House**

When TenTen arrived at her house, it was only 8:15, so she set to work on gathering her stuff that was on the list in her head. She went up to her room, opened her closet and grabbed a black backpack. She then went to her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, hairbrush,her cellphone and extra elastics. After that, she went to her dresser and got out 2 weeks worth of clothes and underwear, her PJ's, and socks. TenTen stuffed this all in her backpack then ran downstairs to the kitchen to pack food, water, and extra food incase some one forgot. She ran to her basement and grabbed a flashlight, her sleeping bag and her favorite trench coat that could hold about 15 kunai, 25 shurikan, 2 katanas, 20 explosive tags, 10 weapon summoning scrolls, etc,etc.(AN: hey, you have to be prepared right?) TenTen ran back upstairs and stuffed the rest (except the trench coat) into her bag and went to take a shower since it was only 9:10.

**Ino's House**

Ino rushed home so she could get there early. She got there at only 8:05 but now she had to catch her breath. After about 2 minutes of that, she ran around her house gathering everything: Hairbrush,toothbrush,clothes,underwear,flashlight,weapons,cellphone,food,water,sleeping bag, etc,etc. She then stuffed everything into a light purple bag. Ino was about to start out when she screamed and ran upstairs. She had almost forgotten her make-up kit. Since it was only 8:52, she decided to take a shower then leave.

**Hinata's House/Hyuuga Mansion**

Hinata got to her house around 8:15, so she immediatly went to her room and started her packing. Since she was the heiress to the Hyuuga's, she had almost everything in her room except food. After she had gotten everything else, she headed to the kitchen. She had managed to grab the food without being noticed, but on her way back to her room, she ran into Neji.

"Sorry, Hinata-sama"

"T-that's alright N-Neji-san"

"What are you doing with all that food?"

"Oh, I'm going o-on a 2 w-week long m-mission, so I need to pack lots."

"Oh,ok. Here, let me help you carry it then."

"Thank-you."

The walk back to Hinata's room was silent, but thankfully, a comfortable silent. When they arrived, Hinata thanked Neji and dismissed him so she could finish packing. After Neji had left, Hinata finished and went to take a quick shower because after that talk with Neji, it was 9:30.

**Konoha Gates**

Ino had been the first one there and was worried that everyone had already left without her since she had been sitting on the same bench for half an hour. But was relived when she saw TenTen coming. As TenTen strode up next to her, they decided to make small talk.

"So Ino, how long have you beem here?"

"About 45 minutes."

"So then, you arrived here at 9:10?" (AN:It's 9:55)

"Um...sure."

The conversation ended after that. After about 10 more minutes, you could see the outline of Hinata coming. When she got there, she explained to them about running into Neji but didn't reveal anything about their trip. Ino and TenTen were both relieved. Again the conversation stopped. All you could hear was the wind rustling in the leaves. They listened for about 15 more minutes when they saw a figure heading their way. They all thought it was Sakura but when she came into view, it was actually a girl with blue eyes and pitch black hair. TenTen got into her fighting stance and was about to attack when the figure called out.

"Hey guys, it's me Sakura!"

"How do we know that?" TenTen asked not getting out of her stance.

"Tell us then, what is Sakura's most embarressing moment?" Ino asked. It was a good question because only the girls and Sakura knew. Hinata didn't say anything because she knew it was Sakura because of her Byakuugan.

"Oh fine. My most embaressing moment was when I was 4. I had pudding in my mouth and accidently spit it on my crush, Keiji."

The girls realized it was Sakura and they all briefly embraced each other before starting off through the gates of Konoha.

_'Goodybye Konoha. If we ever see you again, we will be stronger than ever before!'_ was the girls final though before they left.

**Me: so how did you like it? i forgot to tell you, sakura ino and tenten all live by themselves. their parents died. plz review! i accept flamers but they cant include swear words. otherwise, you are aloud to swear. ex: holy shit you are so right!**


	3. Fights and Captured

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**Somewhere Near the Village Hidden in the Grass, in a Forest**

"Ok guys, I think it's safe to rest for now." Sakura called over her shoulder at TenTen. TenTen then signaled Ino and Hinata to stop. They all jumped into a clearing and caught their breath. They had been running for 3 days straight, so now they had to stop and rest. The real reason Sakura wanted to stop was because she had sensed a powerful chakra around here, but it had disapeared. She was curious but dismissed it.

**In the trees, Watching the Girls**

Deidara peeked through the branches of the tree they were in at the kunoichi. He then turned back to the others behind him: Itachi, Tobi and Sasori. They each had the same mission; capture the 4 kunoichi and bring them back to the Akatsuki base, alive.

"I've heard of those 4. The one with the buns is the famous weapons mistress, the one with the blond hair is the one who can manipulate mind and soul, the one with the navy hair is the heiress of the Byakuugan, and the one with the black hair that used to be pink is the woman who can crush a mountain and save a life with the same hand."(AN: lets pretend they know that sakura changed her hair color.) Itachi recited out the facts he had memorized before hand.

"Wow. Pretty impressive." Deidara whistled at the thought of them being that strong. He knew they could take the girls, but it would be harder now.

"Can we get going? I'm getting bored!" Tobi complained (AN: no in this im not making him refer to himself in the third person, its annoying.)

"Fine." Sasori responded even though he rarely says anything.

The guys jumped down from their hiding place, hoping to get the element of surprise. It didn't work. While they had been talking, Sakura had sensed them again and warned the others. So right when the Akatsuki members touched the ground, it started to shake, forcing them all to fall to the ground. The Akatsuki members quickly got up so they could evade an attack made by TenTen and got into their fighting stances. Here is who is going against who; Deidara vs Ino, TenTen vs Sasori, Tobi vs Hinata, Itachi vs Sakura.

**Deidara vs Ino**

Deidara immediatly shoved one of his hands into his clay while another took out a kunai to defend with. Ino smirked and did a few seals before shouting Shinranshin no Jutsu - Mind Change Technique while making a square with her fingers and putting it over her heart. Deidara suddenly stopped moving and started to run himself into a tree. After awhile, Deidara broke the jutsu and threw his clay birds at Ino, did the seal of the tiger and made them explode. (AN: yes this is really lame for Ino but i didnt feel like writing their entire fight so lets say, she didnt see them coming so now she's unconscious) When the smoke cleared, Ino was on the ground unconscious with some blood running down her chin. Deidara picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started to leave when he called to the others and said he was leaving. He then disapeared from sight.

**Hinata vs Tobi**

Hinata was in the Hyuuga fighting stance with her Byakuugan while Tobi stood with a kunai in front of him to defend. Hinata started circling him, then rushed in and started her Juken. Tobi was trying his best to block but Hinata was too fast and she shut off all of his chakra points. Tobi flew to the ground, unconscious. Hinata was going to help TenTen when some one hit her pressure point and carried her off.(AN:it was Tobi. that other Tobi was a shadow clone, and again, i dont feel like typing their entire fight so i made it shortXD srry if its too short)

**TenTen vs Sasori (Note: this is the normal sasori, he's not in his puppet.)**

TenTen jumped a couple feet away from Sasori, measuring her distance. Sasori stood still and observed her movements. TenTen quickly became annoyed with him just watching her so she took out one of her weapon summoning scrolls(AN: she's wearing her trench coat), jumped into the air and started throwing all her weapons with deadly accuracy and speed at Sasori. The weapons were about to hit him, when a puppet blocked their path. Once the weapons were done falling, Sasori sent the same puppet after TenTen, trying to force her onto the ground. It worked. The second TenTen touched the ground, Sasori appeared behind her a knocked her unconscious, picked her up and left.

**Itachi vs Sakura**

Itachi was analyzing his opponent with the Sharingan. Apparently, this girl had alot of chakra. Sakura was also analyzing Itachi. With her observation skills, she guessed he had quite a bit of chakra and many jutsus because of the Sharingan. There would be no easy way out of the battle, and running away was out of the question. She would have to fight. Sakura took out a kunai from her leg pouch and held it in a defensive postion and waited. Itachi just stood there. Sakura grew tired of waiting and attacked first. Sakura jumped into the air and threw her kunai at Itachi then did some hand seals. Itachi blocked the kunai with one of his own but got caught in Sakura's Doton: Yomi Numa - Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. Itachi started sinking into the ground and was about half way under when he disapeared. It had been a shadow clone. Sakura looked around her for Itachi. When she couldn't see or sense him, she filled her fist with chakra and slammed it into the ground. A spiderweb of cracks appeared and spread until the ground collapsed. Itachi jumped out of the rubble and disapeared again, reappearing behind Sakura and knocking her out. The kunoichi had gained his interest with her techniques. She would be interesting to have around. Itachi took off with the kunoichi, following his fellow members back to the hideout.

**Me: how did you like it? plz review and tell me wat you think. I accept flamers but they can't have swears, otherwise you can swear all you want.**


	4. Waking up in a new place

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**With Sakura in Itachi's room**

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes. She noticed that she was lying on something soft so she sat up. It took her a minute to realize she was on a bed that was black and decorated with red clouds. When she looked around the room, the walls, the ceiling, and basicly everything was decorated with red clouds. Sakura got up and walked around the room. She opened a door on the left side which led to a bathroom. The door on the right side led to a closet where her bag was placed and a red fishnet shirt with a red t-shirt was hanging with black stressed jeans that went down to her ankle in her size. Sakura picked up the outfit and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

After Sakura got out of the shower, she put on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit hugged her curves in all the right places and went well with her dyed hair. The door suddenly opened and there stood Itachi. He motioned for Sakura to follow him and she did. They left the room and walked down a long hallway decorated with more red clouds. They soon got to a door and Itachi knocked. They heard a quick 'Come in' and Itachi opened the door, letting Sakura go in first. Once she was inside, Itachi shut the door and they waited for the others.

**With Tenten in Sasori's room**

Tenten suddenly jolted upright after sensing some powerful chakra approaching her. Tenten lept up hearing the door open and got into battle position. Sasori walked into the room, looked at her then left. Tenten was confused but still looked around the room. She had been laying on a bed covered with black sheets with red clouds on them. The wall and everything else were also decorated with red clouds. Tenten walked over to a door and opened it to reveal a closet with a white fishnet shirt, a white t-shirt to wear under it, and beige jeans in her size. She then took the clothes and opened the door on the other side of the room which was a bathroom. Tenten changed into the clothes and looked at herself. The clothes fit quite well, like they were made for her. She heard the door open again and looked out of the bathroom. There stood Sasori again. He motioned for her to follow, which she did after a bit of hesitation. He led her down a hallway and past many doors until they reached one on which Sasori knocked and after hearing a brief 'Enter', went in to see Itachi and Sakura. Tenten and Sakura greeted each other, hugged briefly, then became silent while they waited.

**With Hinata in Tobi's room**

Hinata opened her eyes a bit only to see a guy with an orange mask and black hair towering over her while poking her with a stick. Hinata shot up and punched him in the face, sending him flying across the room, landing on the floor then sliding till his head hit the wall. Hinata got off the bed and went over to Tobi to see if he was unconscious. Tobi shot up and left. Hinata thought he was mad so she let it go. Hinata explored the room and found where the bathroom and the closet were. In the closet was an outfit for her. Hinata picked it up and went into the bathroom to change. Her out fit consisted of a blue fishnet shirt with a blue under shirt and light purple pants. The outfit fit her well. Hinata came out of the bathroom to find Tobi standing there. He flicked his hand as a gesture to follow and walked away. Hinata didn't want to get lost so she followed him after shutting the door. They walked silently down a hallway till they came to a door. Tobi knocked and opened the door after hearing an 'Enter' from inside the room. Hinata walked in after Tobi and he shut the door. Hinata saw Sakura and Tenten in the room, looking at her. She stood beside them as they waited for Ino.

**With Ino in Deidara's room**

Deidara walked into the room to see Ino already up and eyeing her outfit with interest. Apparently she heard him because she turned around, gave him a smile and walked into the bathroom to change. She came out and admired herself in the full length mirror. Her outfit consisted of a green fishnet shirt with a green under shirt, and earth-brown pants to match. They fitted her very nicely. She turned around and walked up to Deidara who left. She followed behind him after she closed the door. They walked down a long hallway, passing doors the said 'Keep Out'. They arrived at another door and Deidara knocked. An 'Enter' was heard and they walked in. Ino saw Sakura, Tenten and Hinata looking at her. They all hugged quickly then turned back to the leader as he started talking.

"So, you four want to become stronger?"


	5. Entering and Rooms

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**Last Time**

"So, you four want to become stronger?"

**On with the chapter**

"Yes. We do want to become stronger, to prove ourselves and perhaps get some...revenge." Sakura was the first to speak to the leader.

"Revenge? Against who?" The leader was curious as to who wronged the girls so much, that they wanted revenge. He pitied them even, for he knew of the girls strength.

"Our teamates." This time, it was Ino who spoke. She felt she could trust this man.

"Yes. Our old teamates who insulted us, calling us weak and saying that we were useless, that we were pitiful." Tenten explained to the leader.

The girls couldn't feel it, but as soon as those words left Tenten's mouth, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori started emitting a deadly aura. If the aura could talk, it would say 'those guys are so dead for saying those things! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna rip out their lungs, shove it down their throats, then rip them out again and feed them to some rabid dogs. Then I will toss your body down a ravine with sharp rocks at the bottom so you look like holey cheese. Then, I'm gonna take the remains and throw them in a river where they will be eaten by alligators. I will then take the bones and give them to other rabid dogs to chew and knaw on while thier souls rot and burn in the lowest pits of hell!' (AN: plz tell me if that is too colorful or not enough. or just right!) The leader, however, did notice and raised an invisible eyebrow. Apparently, his members were begining to like these kunoichi.

"They really shouldn't be saying those things. I've heard of all of you, and you should all be praised for gaining this much strength. I have a proposition for you. Join the Akatsuki and I will help you with your revenge." the leader offered. He knew if he got these kunoichi on his side, the Akatsuki would be unstoppable.

The girls considered this offer. If they joined, they would undoubtedly get their revenge, but after they get their revenge, what would happen? Would the Akatsuki kick them out, saying they had no need for them any more? The girls decided that even if the Akatsuki did do that, they wouldn't care because after that, they would probably live peacefully on their own, just the four of them.

"We have decided to accept your generous offer to join the Akatsuki." Hinata spoke up. She had become braver and stopped stuttering all together.

"Excellent. Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori, go get them fitted for their uniforms and show them to their rooms. I'm guessing you girls don't have much clothing so you can go out shopping tomorrw. Jus be sure to disguse yourselves. Also, we will have a meeting to introduce you to the rest of the Akatsuki members." the leader explained to the girls who nodded and left with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi.

The girls were following the guys down a hallway. They came to a door and Itachi opened it. Inside were uniforms of different sizes for all of them. Itachi told Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten to follow him and walked down to row I-L. He then walked up the aile and searched through the racks, pulling out 4 outfits. He handed them to the girls and guided them to the change rooms. The girls stepped inside and changed. They each came out and realized the outfits were a little to small on them. Itachi left and came back with 4 more outfits and handed them to the girls. Thy tried them on and found they were way to big. Itachi left once again feeling irritated and came back with more outfits. The girls tried them on and came out looking like the outfits were made for them. The girls uniform consists of a black no sleeve t-shirt with a high collar. A red cloud is printed on the t-shirt on the chest. The bottoms are a skirt decorated with red clouds here and there. The skirt comes up to about 2 inches above the knee with a slit 2 inches in length on the right side. Under the skirt are a pair of black biker shorts. Their cloak is the same as the guys. They only needed to wear the full uniform when on missions. Otherwise, they are free to wear what they wanted under the cloak. Itachi decided they fit and led them out the door and down a hallway. He came to 4 doors, each with their names on it. The insides of the room were the same. The floor was an elegant black wood. Each of the four walls was black with a giant red cloud on it. The ceiling was plain black. There was a canopy bed in the middle of the room, with a black side table. The bed had black silk sheets with red clouds on them. Over the sheets was a black comforter. There was a black door on the left and right side's of the room. The left led to a bathroom that was decorated in the girls favorite color.(AN:I'm too lazy to describe the bathrooms, so use your imagination) The right door led to a small, walk in closet that was empty except for a pair of PJ's in the girls favorite color. The closet was also in the girls favorite color. All in all, it was pretty big room, but not so big that it felt lonely or cold. In the corner of the room on the right side, there was a couch, two chairs and a plasma TV. (AN: the Akatsuki is rich from their missions) The girls rooms were right across the hall from each other. TenTen was beside Sakura and across the hall from Ino, while Sakura was across the hall from Hinata. (AN: i forgot to add, the bathrooms have a hot-tub, a mini spa, a shower as well as a sink and a toilet. The hot-tub is big enough for 8 people.) The girls were ecstatic about their new rooms and hugged each other tightly. After they released, they all went to get changed into their PJ's. They were tired from the long day. But before they started changing, they got a knock on their doors. They all opened and saw Itachi, Deidara, Sasori or Tobi. They all followed them again back to the leaders room and went in. The leader got up and faced them.

"I'm sorry to call you all back here when you are tired but, I forgot to give you your rings." With that, the leader took out a box that held 4 rings. He picked up the white one with the kanji for 'Air' and gave it to Tenten. He moved to Ino and gave her the green one that had the kanji for 'Earth'. Hinata got the blue one that had the kanji for 'Water' and Sakura got the red one with the kanji for 'Fire'. The girls bowed and left when Itachi spoke.

"Do you think it really is them, leader-sama?"

"Yes Itachi, I do think it is them."

**Me: them who? find out next chapter! i hoped you liked it an im sorry if its short. I tried to put in more detail. Plz review!!!**


	6. Back To Konoha

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**Konoha/ With Team 7( by the way, it's been about a week since the girls left)**

"Jeez, Sakura-chan sure has been sick a long time. I wonder what's up." Naruto asked his 2 team members, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"She's probably too weak to be over a cold by now. I think the stress of being a shinobi is getting to her. She should quit." The ever-ice cube Sasuke answered.

_'I wonder why Sakura has been gone this long. She is a medic-nin so she should be able to heal herself. Something not's right, and we're gonna check it out.' _Kakashi thought as he was worried about his student/teamate.

"You guys, we're gonna go check on Sakura. I want to make sure that she's alright." Kakashi said as he started to leave.

"But sensei, shouldn't we start training? It won't make a difference if Sakura isn't there. She's too weak anyways." Sasuke asked. He wanted to start training so he could become stronger.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they got to Sakura's house, Kakashi finally answered with a slightly angry tone.

"You know Sasuke, Sakura could probably break your arm, or even kill you with one punch."

"What!? No way! She doesn't even train with us and if she did, she wouldn't be able to land a scratch on me."

"Sasuke, you do know that the only reason she doesn't train with you guys is because it would be unfair. Also, she can crush a mountain, and make a ravine about 50 meters deep, just be flicking it or the ground."

"W-what! Your kidding me, right? R-right sensei?" Sasuke was scared. If Sakura had that type of power and he pissed her off, he was a dead man.

Kakashi only shook his head as he knocked on her door. No answer. He tried again. No answer. Kakashi knew something was wrong and kicked down the door. He searched the whole house with no sign of Sakura. Kakashi ran up to her room and opened her closet. Her backpack for missions was gone. That ment she had left. Possibly ran away. Not surprising with the way Naruto and Sasuke were treating her. Kakashi ran down the stairs and out the door. Naruto and Sasuke stood there in the doorway with a confused look before taking off after him. Kakashi was going to see the Hokage.

**With Team 10 (Ino's team)**

"Ino has been gone too long for a mission and she isn't sick, so where is she?" Asuma was worried about his student.

"Awww sensei, can't we just train? It's not like it'll make any difference! Ino never trains anyways!" Choji complained. He really wanted to train.

"Ya sensei. Ino is always telling us to train but it's her who needs to. She _is _the weakest of the team." Shikamaru spoke up, agreeing with his chubby teamate.

"Um...you guys do know that she could possess your bodies and make you do really embarrassing stuff, there fore ruining your reputations, making you be the laughing stock of the town , there by making you mind melt from the embarssment, and reducing you to a state of vegitation that can't think or move so you slowly decompose into the earth while everyone forgets about your pathetic lives, right?" Asuma had seen it done before. Ino's dad did the same thing to a guy who pissed him off.

"..."

"..." _'oh god, I hope I didn't offend Ino in anyway.' _Shikamaru thought. He was scared at the thought of decomposing into the earth while everybody forgets about you.

"So anyway, let's go see her to make sure she's alright" and with that, Asuma started off to Ino's house with Shikamaru and Choji following close behind.

At Ino's house, Asuma knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and once again, no answer. Asuma turned the door knob to find the house unlocked. He went in and searched the house for Ino. She wasn't there. Asuma ran out the door and turned to go to the Hokage tower. He would have to tell her what happened.

**With Hinata's Team**

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous! Hinata has been sick for a week. A WEEK!! Who gets sick for a week, especially a ninja?" Kiba was annoyed because Hinata hadn't shown up yet. He didn't care about her, but Kurenai had said they had to go see if she was ok today.

"I don't know." Shino answered his loud teamate like he always does, with less than 5 words.

"I mean, I knew she was weak, but I didn't know she was this weak. If she was sick, she just could've gone to see Tsunade."

"Kiba, I suggest you stop talking about Hinata like that. Also, you should know that she can kill you." Kurenai told Kiba with a slightly irritated voice. She was worried about Hinata and she expected them to be too.

"R-really? She can't do that, she's too weak! Right Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba was quieter now after he heard this information. He just hoped that Kurenai was kidding.

"Nope. She can shut off all of your chakra points and since the chakra network is so closely inter-woven with many vital organs, she could kill you."

Kiba became speechless at this. Hinata, kill? That was to weird to imgaine. But Kurenai was right, she could kill him if she was severly pissed. He just hoped he didn't offend her.

Once they all got to the Hyuuga compound, they knocked on the door slightly. Hiashi Hyuuga answered the door. They explained that they were looking for Hinata and he said he hadn't seen her in a week. They thanked him and left. Kurenai started heading towards the Hokage building to request a search party.

**With Team Gai**

"HELLO NEJI MY YOUTHFUL TEAMATE!! IS TENTEN THE SLIGHTLY UNYOUTHGUL ONE HERE YET???" Lee shouted into Neji's ear even though they were standing right beside each other.

"Grrr...no Lee, I haven't seen Tenten, and you don't need to yell in my ear. I'm right here you know." Neji replied to his annoying teamate while staying monotoneless.

"Oh, sorry. I wonder where Tenten is. She shouldn't be gone for this long. It's been a week. I'm worried because you know she can't defend herself that well."

"Actually Lee, I wouldn't say that. Tenten could actually beat you in a fight." Gai explained to Lee. Gai had just shown up and had heard his students talking about Tenten. He immediatly became appalled and decided to set them straight.

"Me? She couldn't beat me. Or Neji for that matter. We are both way stronger than her because we both possess the power of YOUTH! While she does not." Lee was confused as to why Gai-sensei had said that Tenten could beat him.

"Well, you Lee, are good at close-mid range as is Neji. Tenten is good at mid-long range. You both suck at long range since both of your attacks need to be direct. Tenten could easily beat you in a long range battle because of her expertise with weapons. She's not called the weapons mistress of Konoha for nothing you know." Gai explained all of this to his clearly clueless teamates. They obviously needed to learn more about what range they were good at.

"Not only that, but she's also quite skilled at short range. She has many weapons that can each be used. Since she is skilled with a weapon, it would be almost immpossible to touch her a close range."

"Oh. Well that still doesn't explain where she is. Right Neji?"

"Hn."

"Yes, that's true. I've already been to her house today and there was no sign of her, so I suggest we go to the Hokage tower." What Gai said was true. He had been worried about Tenten so he went to her house to make sure she was ok. When she didn't answer, he kicked down her door and searched the house. She wasn't there so he decided to pick up his team and head to the Hokage tower, which is what they're doing right now.

**Hokage Tower, Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on an important paper, when a knock on the door was heard. Tsundae growled and yelled an 'Enter' at the people who had disturbed her. She was suprised to see the rookie 9 and team Gai minus the girls. When she was going to ask where the girls were, Kakashi spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, we have reason to believe the girls either left or were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Left? And where did you come up with this?"

"Well, we haven't seen the girls for a week now, so we got worried and went to check on them. But when we checked their appartments, they weren't there." Kurenai explained to the now dumbfounded, speechless Hokage.

"Ok... thank you all for this valuable information. I will compose a team and send them out looking for the girls. You are all dismissed."

"Hai."

After that, everyone left the room except for Tsunade. She was sitting in her chair, thinking about whet happened to the girls.

_' If they are truely the desendants of the ancient goddesses, and they go to the Akatsuki, the Akatsuki will become unstoppable once the girls realize their powers. I let them leave Konoha in the hopes they would get themselves killed, but I can still sense their chakras, and they are all alive and healthy. This is bad. I need to to send someone to dispose of them. They are Missing-nin, and there fore S-class criminals.'_

"Shizune! Send for the rookie 9 and Gai's team. I have a mission for all of them. It's S-class. Be sure to tell them that no matter what, they can't let their emotions get in the way."

"Hai!"

Shizune left to gather the rookie 9 and team Gai. She found them all training and told them about their mission. They nodded and went home to pack.

**Next day, Konoha Gates**

Everybody had shown up except Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi. Everyone was standing quietly when they saw 5 approaching figures. Lee asked them where they had been and Naruto answered that they had to forcefully pull Shikamaru and Kakashi out of bed and drag them there so they wouldn't be late. They all exchanged greetings and left without another word. The sensei's were all thinking the same thing.

_'Where ever you are, I will find you, for you are my teamate and I care for you. Please, be safe girls.'_

**Me: so how did you like it? Please review. and a little more about the goddesses**

**Long ago, there lived 4 goddesses and each controled an element.**

**Izunami was the goddess that controlled water**

**Tsuchi was the goddess that controlled earth**

**Kazekumo was the goddess that controlled wind**

**Hokuni was the goddess that controlled fire**

**It was rumored that these goddesses created earth. Then the great war of souls came and the goddesses killed Kagesenso, but sacrificed themselves too. They had left a prophocy saying that their direct desendants would rise with their power and keep the world in balance. And their direct desendants are...you guessed it...the girls. only a few know of the prophocy. and no, the akatsuki won't throw them out and the guys from the akatsuki wont stop loving them. but it does mean they can kill the other guys! MUHAHAHA!! o and they have an inner power that when unleashed, gives them unlimited chakra and they can use every jutsu they have every seen. also, they have regeneritive powers and can heal other peoples major injuries within seconds. hope that explains it!! **


	7. The First Battle and New Powers

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**One week after the girls left, With Sakura**

Sakura yawned and sat up on her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She finally got out of bed and went to her closet. She picked out a blood red shirt with short sleeves and a black dragon winding around it and a black striped, pleated skirt that went up to about 3 inches below mid-thigh. She also got out her Akatsuki cloak, black ninja sandels, slashed head band and her akatsuki ring and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

When Sakura got out of the shower, she dried and brushed her dyed hair and put in her colored contacts. She then got dressed and walked to her bedroom door and opened it. Sakura closed her door and walked down the hall to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She decided to make it her job to cook for the Akatsuki a while back, so now she had to do it every single morning. Today she decided to make pancakes. As she was walking down to the kitchen, she heard voices arguing. Sakura looked into the kitchen and there was Tobi and Deidara, arguing their heads off. Sakura sighed and walked to the stove and turned it on. She then gathered all the ingrediants and made the batter. She was pouring it into the pan when a vase went flying over her head and crashed into the wall, followed by more arguing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Tobi yelled at Deidara for throwing a vase at him.

"THAT WAS FOR SAYING THAT I LOOKED LIKE A GIRL!"

"WELL YOU DO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP, YOUR NOT GETTING ANY BREAKFAST!!" Sakura screamed at the 2 boys. She had had enough but the vase and the arguing after pushed her over the edge. Tobi and Deidara immediatly shut up and walked to the table to sit down. Tobi whispered something to Deidara about PMSing which Sakura heard. She turned around and started glaring a Tobi's head which surprisingly, lit on fire. Tobi ran around screaming his head off while Deidara was rolling around laughing and screaming 'Who lit his hair on fire? That was awsome!' Sakura was now extremely pissed and when she started glaring a Deidara, her eyes started to turn amber, even with the colored contacts. Her black hair turned red and ,because of an impulse, pointed her palms at Deidara. A fireball the size of a beachball appeared in her hands and she threw it at him. Deidara just screamed and when he got hit by the fireball, he was completely charred and then he collapsed. Sakura started to calm down, so her eyes and hair went back to normal and she looked down at her hands. She had a scared look in her eyes and she pointed a finger at the stove and thought 'light' since the flame had gone out. Immediatly, the stove lit. Sakura was extremely pleased and surprised. She had to tell the girls. Sakura ran off down the hallway and came to Tenten's door. She knocked frantically and Tenten immediatly opened up, thinking something was wrong. When she saw Sakura, smiling like no tomorrow, she just had to ask.

"What's up?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I can control fire!"

"Really? Awsome! Can I see? PLEASE!!!" Tenten really wanted to see if it was true that Sakura could control fire.

"Um...do you have a candle that I can light?"

"Huh? Oh, ya. Here."

Sakura took the candle and pointed at it. She thought 'light' and it did. Sakura looked up at Tenten who was staring at the candle like it suddenly turned into a fish. She then looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back and told the rest of the girls. They were all amazed and started talking when Sasori found them. He told them that they weren't to go outside because there were Konoha ninja near the hideout. They had to be ready to fight. The girls knodded and went to grab their weapons. They each had 2 katanas, 25 shuikan, 15 kunai and 10 explosive tags. Tenten had her trench coat under her Akatsuki cloak, Sakura had her gloves, Ino had her numchucks (AN: she got them when they went out shopping and is now a specialist) and Hinata had her gloves that were pointed on the palm to make her Juken more dangerous. (AN: same as Ino) They ran down the hallway to the front room and met with the other Akatsuki members. They each waited in silence for a good half an hour until they heard explosions. Taking that as a signal to go and fight, they all ran out the front door and got into battle positions. In front of them were the rookie 9 and team Gai. The sensei's were all shocked to see the girls with S-class criminals. Sakura smirked and changed her eye and hair color back to red and amber. She then made a fire ball the size of a large boulder and threw it at them. Everybody but the girls were shocked. Kiba had been burned slightly by the fire ball. The girls paired up and went to face their old teams.

**Itachi and Sakura vs Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi**

Itachi activated the Mangekyo Sharingan while Sakura started charging at Naruto with her katana. Naruto blocked her with kunai and signaled Sasuke to stab her from behind. Sakura smirked and freed one hand, pointed it at Sasuke and yelled 'flame ball'. A fire ball shot out of her hand and caught Sasuke by surprise, earning him 3rd degree burns. Sakura turned back to Naruto, took out a kunai and stabbed him in the stomach. She then did a few hand seals and said 'kage bunshin no jutsu'. 3 other Sakuras appeared and were fighting with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke couldn't move that well because of his burns so he got stabbed a few times. Naruto kept wincing from the pain in his stomach and got stabbed in the arm. Sakura threw a kunai with an explosive tag, signaling everyone to jump into the air. Once her comrades were safe in the air, she filled her fist with chakra and smashed it into the ground, creating an earthquake. The rookie 9 and team Gai were forced to the ground and her friends flew down and stabbed them. Sakura then turned back to Naruto and Sasuke and preformed her Sakura Blizzard Technique. They were both severly injured. Kakashi who was bleeding freely from the arm and left leg, saw Naruto and Sasuke, picked them up and headed back to Konoha to get them healed. Sakura was satisfied and sat down to watch the others battle.

**Tenten and Sasori vs Neji, Lee and Gai**

Tenten silently thanked Sakura for creating the earthquake because it gave her an opening. She took the oppertunity to throw a couple of kunais with exploding tags at her former team, getting them injured, burned and stabbed in several places. Tenten took out one of her katanas and brought it down on Neji's arm, creating a deep wound that was bleeding freely. Neji winced at the pain going through his arm and looked at Tenten. He silently gasped at the rage and bloodlust in her eyes. Tenten withdrew her katana and turned around and stabbed Lee in the stomach. When she heard Neji speak, she turned her head.

"Is that all you got Tenten? I expected more from you, but I was disapointed. I always knew you were weak, but this weak? Your a joke. You disgrace yourself. You don't deserve to be a kunoichi."

That did it. Tenten was now ready to kill. Tenten turned to Neji and glared at him. Her eyes turned grey and her hair changed to white with silver streaks. She sucked in a deep breath and blew it towards Neji, creating a wind that blew him off the ground. Neji had to hold on to a tree to keep from getting blown away by the strong wind his former teamate created. Tenten stopped blowing and started spinning. Fast. A wind was churning around her until it formed a tornado. It released itself from Tenten's hold and flew towards Neji, striking him at full force and breaking his arm and a few ribs. It then turned and did the same to Lee who ended up with a broken leg. Gai, who had been fighting Sasori, looked at his 2 fallen teamates. He kicked Sasori backwards and ran to Lee, picked him and Neji up and left for Konoha to get them healed. Sasori flew backwards from the force but was cushioned by a strong wind before he hit the ground. He looked over at Tenten who was back to regular self, commanding the wind with her hand. He thanked her and they both walked over and sat with Sakura and Itachi. Sakura congradulated her on her battle and said she was amazed at her ability to control the wind. Tenten thanked her and turned to watch Ino's fight.

**Ino and Deidara vs Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma**

Ino was on top of one of Deidara's clay birds, while Deidara was on another one. They sent a rain of explosive clay and weapons down on to team 10, who tried to dodge them, but still ended up getting stabbed quite a bit as well as burned. Shikamaru knew he couldn't use his Kage mane jutsu if they were in the air, so he asked Choji to try to get them down. He agreed and used his 'Bubun Baika no Jutsu - Partial Multi Size Technique' to make his arms grow. He tried to reach the clay birds but they just flew higher. Ino used 'Doton: Doryuudan - Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile' which created a dragon head made out of the earth, which shot earth missiles at Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma. They each got heavy damage delt to them, but Shikamaru still tried to be a smart-ass.

"Jeez Ino, you are so weak. That didn't even hurt. You are pathetic. It's a wonder you passed the chuunin exams."

Oh boy. Ino was now extremely pissed. Her eyes glowed and turned to an earthy brown, while her hair turned a leafy green. Her now brown eyes narrowed as she glared at Shikamaru. She screamed a battle cry and the earth started to shake, forcing them to the ground. Deidara took the chance and threw his last explosives which hit Choji and Shikamaru directly. They suffered major wounds and were taken back to Konoha by Asuma. Ino changed back and jumped off her bird. Deidara also jumped off his bird and they both went to sit with the others.

**Hinata and Tobi vs Kiba, Shino and Kurenai**

Hinata was in the Hyuuga fighting stance, while Tobi had a kunai out to defend. Kiba was on all fours, Shino was ready and Kurenai also had a kunai out. Hinata lunged at Kiba with Juken and started hitting his chakra points. Kiba was getting severly injured and when Hinata was done, he spit out blood. Shino sent his bugs to go after Hinata but she used her 'Hakkesho Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms Swirling Wind Rotation' and destroyed his bugs with her chakra. Shino was stunned and got hit by Hinata's kunai in his leg. He was then barraged with other kunai, giving him severe injuries. Kiba used his 'Juujin Bunshin - Beast Human Clone' to make Akamaru look like him, then he used 'Gatsuga - Double Piercing Fang' and attacked Hinata. He was blocked and repelled by Hinata's 'Hakkeshi Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms Swirling Wind Rotation' just like Shino's bugs. Kiba flew back and hit a tree while Akamaru hit the ground and slid. Kiba got up and smirked.

"You truely are weak. Even after you left, you haven't gotten any stronger. You are pathetic. You shouldn't have become a shinobi."

Hinata felt hurt, betrayed but even more, extremely angry. How dare they insult her! Her eyes turned into a baby blue while her hair became a slightly lighter shade. She cupped her hands in front of her while a ball of water started to form. As it grew bigger, she moved her hands out. Once it was big enough, she threw it at Kiba with such force that it broke a few ribs while almost drowning him. Kurenai, who had been fighting Tobi, went to pick up her fallen comrades and headed back to Konoha. Hinata changed back and went to sit with the others.

**With all**

All the girls started talking about their new powers and saying how they kicked butt. The guys just sat back and smirked while remembering how badly the teams had been beaten thanks to the girls. Sakura yawned and suggested they all go to sleep. The girls agreed and bid the guys goodnight. The girls went back to their rooms and changed into their PJ's. Each got into bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about kicking their old teams butts again.

**Me: so how did you like it? plz review. and if your wondering about wat happened to the senseis, they were fighting the other guys, while the girls fought their old teamates. hope that clears it up!  
**


	8. Training and Confessions

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were walking down the hallway that led to the leaders room. They had been called down because of something important, so when they opened the door, it was no surprise to see the other Akatsuki members there. The leader told them to sit and started explaining why they were called there.

"The reason why you are all here is because, 3 days from now, we will attack and destroy Konoha, so I suggest that you all start training and learn some new techniques. Dismissed."

After that, everyone was excited. Tenten asked the girls if they wanted to spar together, and they all agreed. They guys decided to watch them, so they went and sat down on a hill not to far from the girls. The girls all got ready and started fighting with each other. The guys were quite amused.

_'Wow, Sakura is so graceful when she fights. And she's pretty cute and really powerful. She knows so many jutsu's ,her eyes are so innocent, she's exactly as her name describes yet, not so delicate...what is this feeling. Is it...love? How can an Uchiha love? I don't care, all I know is that, today might be the last day I see her. I have to tell her how I feel.' _Itachi was deep in thought so he didn't notice the others spacing out.

_'Wow, Hinata is so beautiful. The way she flows and moves when she blocks and attacks, it's almost hipnotizing._(sp?) _I love how she dresses, simple yet elegant. Her eyes are white yet they show such emotion. I think I'm in love. I'm gonna tell her after she's done sparing.' _Tobi had a dreamy look on his face while he was thinking, which made Itachi give him a questioning look.

_'Ino is so spunky, and she really knows how to accesorize. Her hair is so shiny and it looks so soft. She may be a bit loud, but who isn't? Her name may mean pig, but to me she's an angel.' _Deidara was staring at Ino the whole time so when she turned to look at him, he just blushed and looked away.

_'Tenten is extremely skilled with weapons. She's not a weak little girl who needs protecting. More likely, she is the one protecting somebody. She is so graceful when she moves. It's so fluid and artistic. I think I am falling for her.' _Sasori was contemplating whether or not to tell Tenten and decided to. He loved her so much. The girls quickly finished sparing and went and sat with the guys. They all started chatting about how good each other was and how the guys in Konoha would get their asses whooped again. Itachi thought it was a good time to tell Sakura so he asked if he could speak with her alone. She gave him a questioning look but followed anyways. Sasori and Deidara did the same, while Tobi just sat there. Once they were all gone, Tobi decided to strike up a convo that hopefully would make the confession easier.

"So, did you have any crushes back in Konoha?"

"Well, actually, there was this guy that I liked but he never noticed me. It was like I was invisible. I decided to tell him how I felt but he said he didn't feel the same way."

"That bastard! How could he not love you! I know I do! Your perfect! Your smart, pretty, strong, kind, and you protect your precious ones!"

"Ya, I guess I do...wait what! Did you just say you loved me?" Hinata asked. She was hoping there was some small chance that he would return her feeling towards him. She had talked to the girls before hand and decided that if he didn't approach her, she would approach him and ask.

"Huh! Well...actually I...uh...what I ment to say was..."

"It's ok. I knew it was just a fluke." Hinata turned her head away so Tobi couldn't see her eyes that were filled with sorrow.

"...no Hinata, it wasn't a fluke. I really do love you, and I was kinda hoping you loved me back."

"Of course I do! You don't know how happy you've made me!"

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Hinata cried. She was the happiest girl on earth right now.

**With Tenten and Sasori**

Sasori led Tenten to a secluded place where no one could hear or see them. Tenten was now extremely confused as to why they were there. But not as curious as she was about what Sasori wanted to talk about.

"What did you want to talk about Sasori?"

_'Just come right out and say it. Get it over with'_

"Tenten...Iloveyouwillyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?" Tenten couldn't understand him because he had said it to fast but she still had hope.

"Tenten, I love you will you be my girlfriend?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no then." Sasori was about to leave when he was hugged from behind. He turned his head and saw Tenten hugging him, smiling like no tomorrow. He released himself and turned around to look at her.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer. Of course I will be your girlfriend. I love you too."

Sasori stood in shock, then he grinned broadly and hugged Tenten. She had made him so happy and vise versa.

**With Sakura and Itachi**

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked Itachi who was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. He had led them to a place that had no one in it, so they could talk privately, but it didn't help. It scared him hearing how loud his own voice was in the dead silence of the forest.

_'Breath in, breath out. It's ok. If she says no then it won't be the end of the world. It'll just make things extremely ackward, mabye so ackward that she starts to hate me, and then she runs off and gets hit and dies because of me! AHHHHH!!! But mabye she won't say no! Well, only one way to find out.'_

Sakura had been waving her hand in front of Itachi's face for the past 10 minutes, so she got scared when he looked at her. She was afraid he was mad at her when he spoke.

"Sakura, I have to ask you something."

"Um...ok, shoot."

"Do you love me?"

The question took Sakura by surprise so for the first few seconds, she just stood there. When Itachi was going to leave, she spoke.

"W-wait! Itachi listen...I...I do love you."

It was Itachi's turn to be shocked. He looked back at Sakura, then smiled.

"I love you too. Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Want to? I would love to!"

They hugged each other, smiling.

**With Ino and Deidara**

"Dei-chan! What are we doing out here?" Ino was being her loud self, but Deidara didn't care. He had to tell her.

"I wanted to tell you that...I love you Ino, will you be my g-girlfriend?"

"EEEEE!!!! YES!!! I WILL!!! I LOVE YOU TOO DEI-CHAN!!" Ino squealed. She was so happy right now, nothing could make her sad, say perhaps Deidara saying it was a joke with a few other added things.

Later, everybody met up and told each other the good news. They all congradulated each other, the girls hugged while the guys shook hands. It was late so they all went back to their rooms, with a quick kiss goodnight. All the guys had the same thing on their minds.

_'I promise, when we attack Konoha, I won't let you get hurt.'_

**Me: so how did you like it? plz review. i know the romance was a little rushed but I had to get it in before the next chap. srry if its too rushed!  
**


	9. The Final Battle

**The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now?**

**Summary:** Yes, it's another one of those ones where the guys call the girls weak so the girls leave. But I added a twist. The girls leave and become missing nins but are captured by the Akatsuki! Will love bloom? Mabye...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it might go like this story...possibly.

**Note:** **This takes place after sasuke left for orochimaru and sakura and naruto brought him back. Now he wears black ninja capris, black ninja sandles,a black fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it and a navy vest over his shirt. Also, Naruto is very OOC. You have been warned. Also, in here, I will be switching back and forth between Konoha and Akatsuki.**

"bla" talking, _'blah' _thoughts

**Somewhere near Konoha, Night (around 11:00 pm)**

Today was the day that Konoha was destroyed. Today was the day the Akatsuki ended their greatest threat and source of misery. Today was also the 3 day anniversary of the couples; Itachi and Sakura, Hinata and Tobi, Ino and Deidara and Tenten and Sasori. They were all happy together, but knew they weren't safe until Konoha was gone. They had already sent 3 teams of atleast 7-10 members to try to destroy them, all failed. As the Akatsuki neared Konoha, the guys turned to their girlfriends and gave them all something. Tenten got a silver chain necklace with a cloud with a kunai on either side on it, Ino got a gold Chain necklace with a leaf on it, Hinata got a silver chain necklace with a tear-drop and Sakura got a gold chain necklace with a flame on it. The girls all gasped at the sight of the necklaces and hugged their boyfriends, kissing them on the cheek. The guys hugged them back, then Deidara got on a giant clay bird and flew off. He was suppost to surprise them by dropping bombs everywhere. Everything went perfectly. He dropped the first bomb on the hokage tower, then spread out the rest. The Akatsuki could see the explosions going off in the city. The could hear the terrified screams of the villagers, and they knew that it would be fun. A blue explosion went off and the rest of the Akatsuki went in. They all paired off and ran through the village, stabbing people and fighting shinobi. Sakura had just finished her 'Katon: Karyuudan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile' when she heard Itachi calling her. She turned around just in time to block a kunai aimed for her shoulder. When she went to see who threw it, it turned out to be none other than Sasuke. Sakura smirked an turned around to face Sasuke.

"Aww! Po itty bitty Sasuke couldn't even hit me wif a kunai." (AN: no i didn't spell it wrong, she is speaking in a baby voice.)

"Grrr...shut up Sakura."

"Don't tell me to shut up, chicken human."

"Traitor."

"Emo."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

That set Sakura off. Itachi slowly backed away, knowing Sakura was about to explode. Sakura's eyes turned amber and her hair turned red. This time, her outfit also changed. She was wearing a shirt that was yellow at the top and faded into red at the bottom and it said 'Flame Princess'. Her skirt was blood red and was about 3 inches below mid-thigh with a flame on the side and a slit on the left side about 1 inch long. She was wearing orange army boots with a red stripe. Sakura held out her hands and created a fire ball the size of a house and threw it at Sasuke who tried to dodge, but still got burned on his left side badly. Sakura then placed her hands on the ground and cried YuuhiHo(Setting sun fire). A fire as tall as the mountain surrounding Konoha lept from the ground. It was the colors of a setting sun; pink, purple, yellow, orange, grey and blue. The fire swept towards Sasuke and he dodged, only to be hit from the side. He looked at the fire and saw that it moved like a snake and that it was being commanded by Sakura. Sasuke saw Sakura draw a katana that had a pink hilt with cherry blossoms on it. Itachi's eye's widened at the katana. He knew what she was going to do and smirked. His little brother was finished. Sakura released her sword and it was absorbed by the ground. She said the words 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (One Thousand Cherry Blossoms Brutal Shadows)' and 2 rows of 20 huge katana blades each rose from the ground. They glowed for a second then vanished. Sasuke looked at Sakura and was suprised to see glowing cherry blossom petals raining down on him. All of a sudden, he felt pain, everywhere. Before you could see what was happening, Sasuke was surround by the glowing cherry blossom petals and when they withdrew, Sasuke was on the ground, dead from loss of blood. You couldn't even see his face, it had been cut to ribbons by the razor sharp petals.(AN:if you have seen bleach, its byakyas final release.) Sakura smirked and turned her head when she heard Naruto and Kakashi run up. Kakashi looked at her in surprise while Naruto looked at the remains of Sasuke. Naruto became furious and faced Sakura. He charged at her, only to be held back by Sakura's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Sakura smirked again and walked up to Naruto. He was struggling against his holds, which were slowley cutting his arms off. Sakura put her hand over his mouth and sent a stream of white hot fire into his mouth, burning him from the inside out. She kept it up until he was dead. She then turned towards Kakashi and walked over. Kakashi backed up against a building.

"Now it's your turn sensei."

"Sakura, why are you doing this?"

"Because you never cared."

"No, that was Naruto and Sasuke. I love you like the daughter I never had. I care about you, and only want you to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sakura thought for a while then told Kakashi to stay put. She poofed away and after a few minutes, then came back. She had gone to see the leader to ask if she could spare Kakashi. He agreed, so she went back and told Kakashi that she would spare him. He thanked her and poofed away. Sakura smiled and went to join Itachi in the search for the others.

**With Ino, Deidara and Team 10**

Ino was up on a clay bird again, throwing weapons at Shikamaru. He dodged and threw some back. Ino blocked them and used 'Doton: Doryuu Taiga - Earth Release: Moving Land River'. A river of mud formed underneath Shikamrau, knocking him to the ground and covering him in mud. Ino smirked when she saw Shikamaru struggling to get out of the mud. Shikamaru looked up at her and smirked back.

"Wow Ino, I never figured you for a coward. You're afraid to face me head on, which is why you stay up there, on your bird."

Ino was enraged. She thought she could get respect before she destroyed him. Ino's eyes turned earthy brown and her hair turned a leafy green. Her outfit changed so she was wearing a dark green shirt with leaves on it that said 'Forest Queen', a brown skirt that was the same length as Sakura's, and green army boots with a brown stripe. Ino pointed her finger at Shikamaru, and said 'Tsuchi Ichiju (earth tree)'. A tree sprang from the ground and coiled it's branches around Shikamaru so he couldn't move. When he was about to comment, spikes instantly shot from the tree into his body, instantly killing him. Just then, Choji and Asuma came up and stared at Ino. Choji became angry and used his 'Nikudan Sensha - Human Juggernaut'. Ino just smirked and summoned a huge Venus Fly Trap, that opened it's mouth and ate Choji whole. Ino came down off of her bird and looked at Asuma. He told her he still cared about her and after some convincing, she also asked the leader. He agreed and Asuma left. Ino then went to Deidara and walked around, coming upon Itachi and Sakura. They agreed to look together and walked off.

**With Tenten, Sasori and Team Gai.**

Tenten lept up and threw another barrage of weapons at Neji, which he blocked with his 'Hakkesho Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms Swirling Wind Rotation'. She was running low on weapons when Neji spoke.

"Is that the best you can do? Your pathetic. Your a disgrace to all kunoichi."

Oh boy. Tenten was now seething mad. Her eyes changed to grey, while her hair became white with silver streaks. Her clothes changed too. She was wearing a white shirt with a cloud on the chest with words in it that said 'Wind Ruler'. She was also wearing a grey skirt that was the same length as the others and white army boots with a grey stripe down the side. She pointed at Neji and cried 'Tsujikaze Kasui(Whirlwind spike)'. Spikes made of wind came out of the ground and stabbed Neji. He died with a shocked look on his face. Lee ran up and tried to kick Tenten, but was blocked by a wind shield. He was thrown on to the ground and held there. Tenten smirked and said 'Assatsu Tsujikaze(Crushing Whirlwind).' The wind crushed all of Lee's bones in a split second. She then turned to Gai who tried to reason with her.

"Tenten, please stop. I'm not like them. I care for you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Tenten stopped and considered letting him live. She talked to the leader who agreed, so she let him go. Gai thanked her and left. Tenten smiled and went to Sasori, who was standing by the others except Tobi and Hinata. She joined the group and went to search for Hinata.

**With Hinata, Tobi and Team 8**

Hinata had just finished her 'Hakkesho Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms Swirling Wind Rotation' to block Kiba's 'Gatsuga - Double Piercing Fang'. Kiba flew back and landed on his feet. He smirked at Hinata.

"Jeez, you really are weak. I barely have a scratch, and look you." In truth, Kiba was sweating but Hinata looked like she hadn't done anything.

Hinata was shocked but overall, angry. Her eyes started changing color to baby blue, while her became a shade lighter. Her outfit became a short sleeved silver manderin style shirt with lines of water running across it, a baby blue skirt the same length as the others and silver army boots with a baby blue stripe down the side. Hinata glared at Kiba and yelled 'Assatsu Nami (crushing wave)'. Out of nowhere a giant wave appeared and came down upon Kiba, crushing his bones, then doing the same to Akamaru. Shino came up and looked at Hinata, who just smirked and said 'Hyouheki(Ice wall)' followed by 'Dekishi(drowning)'. The ice box that Shino was trapped in started to fill with water. Shino panicked and tried to get out, but Hinata sealed the top with a quick word of 'Giin(Forged Seal)'. Shino started screaming and was soon drowned. Kurenai watched this all in shock. She looked up at Hinata and started saying that she cared for Hinata. That she only wanted her to be happy. Being Hinata, she smiled and went to ask the leader if she could keep Kurenai alive. The leader agreed almost immediatly after and Hinata went back to tell Kurenai. Kurenai thanked her and left. Hinata found Tobi and they all went to find the others. They found them searching for them. The girls immediatly started chatting about their battles when they heard an explosion. They looked over and saw alot of dust. The girls knew it was Tsunade so they went to check it out. When they got there, Tsunade was standing over a dead Kisame and an unconscious Zetsu. Tsunade looked over at them and smirked. The girls got into their battle positions when 20 other high ranked shinobi appeared. The girls knew they couldn't win with such high numbers so they decided to use 'it'. The girls gathered in a circle and put up a barrior. The put their palms towards the middle and started to recite a powerful jutsu that required no hand signs. It was like a spell.

**'Kuriichaa Anoyo Ha Aadakouda Tsume Aadakouda Hakkotsu**

**Aadakouda Faia Aadakouda Kouki Nemo**

**Irashitekudasai Arawareru Genzaichi Aadakouda Fujo Kimukau**

**Chikajika Chin Awaya Otachi Issei'**

_' Creature of tooth and claw and bone_

_and fire and scale too_

_please come here and help us_

_before our time is through'._

As the girls were chanting this, a glowing ball started to form in the space between their hands. It grew larger as the spell went on, and finally, when they finished, the ball shot into the air and transformed into a beautiful dragon. Tsunade was beyond shocked, as were the rest of the shinobi. Even the guys were speechless. The dragon was beautiful. It was every color of the girls power; red, yellow, orange, blue, light blue, grey, white, green, and a beautiful brown. All the colors blended together. The dragon roared and shattered into pieces. The pieces then fell onto the girl's enemys, killing them all.The rest of the pieces flew across Konoha, bathing it in a beautiful light.Everyone had to squint because it was so bright. When the light stopped, Konoha was gone. Just a pile of ash and the ground remained. The pieces gathered together and flowed back into the girls, giving them energy. The girls all smiled and went to join the rest of the Akatsuki where the gates used to be. Everyone was amazed once they found out what the light was. They all congradulated the girls and headed home.

**Me: thats the end of my story. hoped you all enjoyed it and be grateful! do you know how long it took to translate that chanting thing? a really long time. so, please review! and thats the end or as they say in japan, Ijou.**


End file.
